


The Female Version of Him-TFVOH- Levi Ackerman x OC

by Nxxvxxn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Erwin Smith, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager Fight, Levi Ackerman is a Sex God, Levi Ackerman is a Tease, Protective Levi Ackerman, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxxvxxn/pseuds/Nxxvxxn
Summary: They call her the female version of him. How is that even possible? The same strength, attitude to most of things and even some of the movements. She's just more cocky. Does she even deserve the title ? Does she deserve to be call the Female Levi?Read more to find out.Start: 4th March 2021End:----This fic is originally from my wattpad:nxxvxxn. So if you want to you can go check it out!Everything you need to know is in the intrudoction.Enjoy┌(・。・)┘♪
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Intrudoction or something like that

Sup! Um welcome to this story. I am going to explain some things before you get to the reading,about the whole story. Maybe I'll even say something about myself so you'll be more comfortable reading it.

Okay let's go:

About the OC:  
All I am going to say about OC is that her name is Taja Caine and that she's 27 years, she has slim thick kinda body , and brown eyes with black hair.

! But feel free to change anything about her because I don't give a fuck, it's called an OC for a reason! 

The only thing why I made an OC, is because of the personality. I wanted to make a y/n BUT I know that there may or may not be many people saying that it's not them, so instead I made an OC.

You can put whoever you want. It's completely up to you and only you.

However I am apologizing beforehand if I am going to use any hairstyles that you cannot wear, because of the type of your hair. If you want to change it please do so. 

For her sign I am going to put sagittarius and raising is going to be a leo. 

She's always been a trouble maker and is really stubborn. However her father was absent , but her mother was always there, but did not spare her any attention at all. But still people around her ignored her and her emotions so she tended to bottle them up. 

Height is completely up to you.

About Levi and other people:

Levi is 6'0 feet in this story , because even tho I love him so much no matter his height I hate the fact that almost every story says that I have to look down at him 😳☝️. So I made him taller. But feel free to manipulate his height too.

He's 31. That's all ig. I won't be changing anything about his personality, cuz ik we all love him the way he is.

Erwin is going to be another important character here so he's going to be 33, so I don't really miss. Or idk. That sounds right ig.

The squad like Eren, Mikasa, etc. they are all 19. If that makes sense.

About the story in general:  
You can listen to music if you want to or not, idrc , but what I do care about is your experience. So you can listen to any songs you prefer. Maybe sometimes I am going to leave a song or few that I listened to while writing the chapters.

About mature content- Istg that I am going to try my best and write some. I am not promising that it's going to be good , because this is my first story that I'll ever be writing that shit so wish me luck ig. But I promise it IS going to be there. I know for a fact that almost everyone came here for that. And I don't blame y'all. I am going for stories with mostly smuts too so yeah ig. 

Omg if you know me , than after that no you fucking don't. Thanks bestie☺️

I will be putting TW at the start of every story if needed. 

About the cover: I literally have no idea what is that 💀 but yeah. I wanted to use one fan art that was truly beautiful , but I wasn't sure if I could or not. So at least I tried to come up with something. But feel free to message me if you're interested in making one I will be nothing but greatful.

The backstory is going to be unfolded the more you read. I completely forgot about that shit so yeah, we're going to act like I planned it that way.

Which I kinda did , but whatever.

About myself:

I am sagittarius with libra moon and gemini rising. So yeah. Hope you won't click off of this story.

My first language is not english so might as well let me know if I have any spelling mistakes. 

My pronouns are she/her , but I don't really care about pronouns tbh.

What are your pronouns?

My humor is based off of wattpad comments and memes in general. So yeah.

Anyways, now you can go read!

Bye


	2. Chapter 1

Hayloft- mother mother  
BxMxC-BABYMETAL

TW: blood, violence 

"Where are you, you little brat?" A manly voice called upon me in the distance. Clear anger radiating off of the voice. I could here it just faintly though.

"Where is she? Did you lose her again?! How could you let her run away?!" Another manly voice was heard. I don't know how many of them are out there looking for me. But they will have a hard time trying to catch me.

A smirk appeared on my face as I chuckled lightly. But I still tried to do my best to be quiet as much as I could.

I was leaning up against a wall of some random ass building standing on my tippy-toes , supporting myself by pressing my palms on the cold surface of the wall. I was squeezed between the wall behind me and one in front of me.

Plus the ODM gear was taking more than enough of space so I assumed that I could not hide here for a long time.

I was even trying not to breath. 

Well that is not going to work you dumb of a hoe.

Thanks, I figured you bitchass.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I could go on and have a full on conversation all day about how annoying I am.

When I heard multiple footsteps coming closer, my breath hitched down completely. I put a hand over my mouth just in case my brain tells me to do something I would later on regret.

"Where are you, baby girl? Come here, we just want to talk" the same voice from before cooed at me. When they came closer I could see two men looking around for me.

I didn't know I had fans. But, who would love me , right?. 

Did he just call me baby girl? 

I scrunched my nose in disgust and quickly shook my head, hoping that I can forget.

When one of them was closer to my hideout , my eyes widened. 

So this is my end huh? I guarantee that I am not going to see the daylight ever again if I am going be locked somewhere in some nasty ass cell.

I shivered at that thought. 

Ew.

Miraculously they did not notice my stiffened silluet and walked by , more angrier than before , because they couldn't find me.

After few moment , when I made sure they were out of sight I ran out and shot up , not looking back.

As I was "flying" away the cold night breeze hit my uncovered skin, hard.  
A satisfied smile made its way onto my face. 

There it was. The feeling that I loved the most. 

Freedom.

Well , I'm not really free if we analyze it. There's a whole squad chasing after me. But it feels even better now. 

I could hear many ODM gears flying around and muffled voices everywhere, probably looking for me. 

While in the air , I looked around for a way that was the most short to my , um we could call it a house? Maybe? I don't know it's so hard to name that place. It's just an old house that's going to probably fall while I'm in there.

But the things I need the most are there. All of things I um stole and my stuff in general.

I dare to say that I found it pretty quickly. A smile of victory appeared on my face. I win again.

"Hey, you! Come the fuck back! Give up already!"

Of fuck. Or maybe not.

My head whipped to the sound of the manly voice , just to see like five men fly up in the air after me.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

I quickly changed my course, I couldn't risk them knowing where the fuck I hide all the things. 

At that thought I gritted my teeth and sped up a little more in hope that I could loose them.

But right know, that thought of loosing them seemed impossible.

There were more and more soldiers coming after me. Each side , where I turned more soldiers.

As I was about to turn to right , I could see one of them , trying to get in my way so I yanked my way to the other side.

Another one.

A small 'tsk' left my mouth as my eyes rolled. I was completely irritated by them.

Always in my business.

"Everyone , keep your eyes on her and just her! We need to catch her and end this for good!" A new voice was heard behind me. And more saying 'Roger!'.

Judging by the loudness the voices made together, there must be over twenty of them. I tried not to show any kind of emotions even if they were behind me. I couldn't let them know that I was desperate for a way out. But I think they already know that even without me showing it.

The atmosphere was only getting thicker and thicker. Adrenaline pulsing through every inch of my body. My breathing was loud and heavy and my limbs hurt from all the running.

But I won't give up even if a Titan was meant to eat me. I couldn't. I had to keep my pride.

I looked around and decided that I actually could loose them. I made a sharp turn on the left , the harsh wind flowing through my hair. But there was a lot of them. I had no time to look around anymore.

I played with them for a moment and when I was sure that they were pretty distantI made my way to one of those tall houses that rich ass people lived in and smashed through one of their windows. They sure are going to have the money to pay for a new window. When I hit the hard wooden floor a grunt left my lips. I heard a small scream coming from the room. I quickly stood up and saw a woman and three kids looking at me in horror.

I put my finger over my mouth and whispered a little 'shush'.

My eyes landed on a big , black coat that was hanging off of the door that probably led to an entrance out of the room, screaming right at me to take it. It was long enough to hide the gear that was hanging off of my hips.

"Would you mind, if I would take this coat?" I motion at the coat with my head and went straight for it , not waiting for an answer.

The woman respond with a small node. Completely shaking. 

"Thanks" I gave her a nod with a stirm expression on my face. 

I snatched the coat and opened the door just to see a staircase in front of me.

I haven't got the time to look around , but the house was looking very... rich I could say.

"Where is she?!"

I could hear a faint voice in the room.

Fuck. They found me pretty quickly. 

Well, yeah of course they would there is like twenty of them trying to catch you the fuck.

I mentally slapped myself.

I ran down the stairs just to be greeted with a girl that looked at the same age as me, even had the same hair as me.

She stared at me in shock and I then got an idea.

"I will need you to cooperate with me if you don't want me to slit your throat" I looked at her coldly and she nodded firmly.

"Don't you dare to scream" I snarled and dragged her off to a random room. 

She whimpered , her eyes getting glossy. She was shaking. She clearly thought that she wasn't going to see the sunlight ever again.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her against a wall. 

"Listen here" I started off with my hand on her mouth.

After I told her my plan I let go off of her mouth. She gulped loudly and started to shake her head.

I grabbed her hair harshly and brought my mouth to her ear.

"I have no time arguing just as as I said and I will not slit you're throat. Understand?" 

Her breath hitched and I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness.

"I am a very impatient person, so you better" I added and looked her deadly in the eyes.

She looked around , probably for escape and I grunted and grabbed her by her arm.

"I am not going to wait" I said in mumbled and stuck out my knife at her.

She then started to nod like a mad woman as tear escaped from her eye.

I slid the blunt side of the knife under her cheek and grabbed the tear, whispering , "See that's more like it", smirking at her.

After we were done I sent her out the door. She was wearing my clothes and I gave a her a big coat that was similar to the one I was wearing. I stuffed the coats pockets with random shit I found around , so it looked like she was hiding the ODM gear under it.

She was scared shitless. She pleaded me the whole time to let her go. I didn't even hurt her. But I had to shut her mouth with a piece of cloth so she wouldn't say a word again.

Annoying.

When she went out I could hear screams. Exactly as I expected , they were waiting for me outside. I am surprised they didn't look through the rooms. I would.

I quickly went out the back door and ran out of there. I felt like my heart was going to explode from all the adrenaline and stress I had at the moment. I wanted it all to be over, but of course with the happy end for me.

I decided to stay on the ground for a while and don't use the gear until needed. I didn't know how much of gass I had left and I would just bring the attention to me.

"We can not let her go! We need to find her!" 

They were pretty close. I figured that she would tell them where I went. 

The voices were coming closer and closer, I hid my hair more into the coat and walked quickly into a dark ally, still trying to control my breath.

I ran as fast as I could , not turning back or stopping for even a second. I just ran. My legs were quickly giving up on me , but it was my will that was holding me up.

After I was sure that their voices were distant enough, I leaned against a brick wall and closed my eyes for a bit.

I could hear my heart in my ears pounding so loudly and telling me to stop. But the adrenaline told me to go more and more. To fight more and to win this.

Footsteps were heard pretty closely with voices after it. They were walking sync.

I hid behind a big container that was to my left and watched them walk by, trying to be as quiet as possible. I could see like six people standing in the center.

"We need Captain Levi for her! We have been looking for her for more than three hours ,and when we had her she ran away again! How are we supposed to do this?! He will take her down , they're on the same level!" One of them suggested and my eyes widened.

Captain Levi? The humanity's strongest soldier? On me? Please, let me laugh.

I couldn't help put let out a small chuckle at that. 

When I realised my mistake I cursed myself in the head.

How dumb can you be?!

They all went quiet and turned their heads towards my way.

I am so so stupid.

My heart went raising to another level than before. A small sweat bead went down my temple and my breath started to get shaky.

They looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. One of them pointed my way and I bit my lip harshly.

This is my end. I am going to rot and that's my destiny. To rot. No one will see my amazing face again. Well, maybe the guards. 

The more and more they were approaching I tried to think of a plan. Another one. I'm so tired of this shit.

So I came into the conclusion that I should just fight. I'm hundred percent positive that I can take the six of them down. It shouldn't be that hard.

I decided to come out of my hiding place and stand up to them. Maybe even kill them if needed , but I think that is not a really good thing to consider if I don't want to be sent on a death parade.

"What did you say about me and Captain Levi? That we're on the same level? Woah such a compliment, to be honest" I put a hand over my heart and give them a sweet smile.

Their eyes widened , but they quickly lunged at me, letting out one big battle cry.

What. The fuck.

"Not a good choice , but come at me I guess" I smirked and positioned myself into a fighting like position.

We'll see who is going to win.

And the fight me versus the six of them began. I couldn't be more excited.

All I was doing was dodging their punches and giving them the same energy back.

When one of them went to attack me with a right hook , I quickly dodged it and sent a hard kick into his stomach, kicking the life out of him. I then took him by the back of his jacked and smacked his head against the hard surface of the wall behind me. When his body fell unconsciously down to the ground I smirked. I stomped on his body with my foot and looked at his friends who had look of terror on their faces. They stopped lunging at me and just stood there.

One down. Five to go, if they won't give up. 

"Are you sure you want to fight with me? I am being nice and giving you a chance" I snickered and took a glance of his body again. I wiped the corner of my mouth off with my ring finger and breathed loudly.

The two of them lunged at me and I rolled my eyes. I guess that's a yes then.

There was another man and a woman. The man lunged at me with his fists and the woman took her blades out at me.

"Seriously? You're taking out the blades? That's actually a great idea thank you for your suggestion" a wicked grin was now plastered on my face. I took the blades out and lunged at them.

I gave the man a clean cut on his leg and he screamed in agony , the music to my ears. When those in the back saw what happened they all lunged at me and went out to help the two of them. And I haven't even fully started yet.

I'm starting to get a little offended by the fact that they didn't lunge at me all at once and just waited to see how I react. They're straight up mocking me.

One of them punched me and as I was stumbling back they tried to knock out the blades, but I reacted quickly and cut their stomach as hard as I could. Another scream was heard, as I looked at them , they were holding their stomach , the blood seeking through and dripping down.

I moved my jaw a bit so it wouldn't get all stuff. Let me tell you, that was one of a punch right there.

Two down. Four to go.

I assumed that they won't fight with that injury for sure. I looked at the rest of them with a cold stare. They were all gritting their teeth at me, their blades already in their hands.

"Come at me" I said in a small voice , positioning again to fight. 

I didn't have to tell them twice. They all lunged at me again with a kind of grimace on their faces. Weird. Is that what they teach them at the regiment?

After few minutes they were all laying, unconsciously laying on the ground, blood spreaded everywhere. I am not gonna lie they have potential. They gave me some injuries after all.

My hair was ruffled, my pants and shirt were ripped all over the place, I had fresh cuts here and there and they were mixed with salty sweat that was dripping off of my forehead. And trust me when it mixed with the wounds it stung like a bitch. My lip was ripped and my cheek was quite swollen. But after all I'm not the one laying unconscious on the ground.

I kicked every one of their bodies just to make sure they weren't conscious. I had no idea if they were breathing or not, and to be honest I didn't care. Shouldn't have lunged at me.

After I was sure actually weren't conscious I stepped lightly over them and decided that it would be good if I get out of the scene as soon as possible. I was positive there would be more of them coming.

But this time I used the gear.

When I felt the cold air hit my face again I breathed in the fresh air, that I desperately needed. I felt like I needed to stop and steady my breathing, put myself together. But I couldn't stop. I had to try while moving. 

My mind was all over the place. One thing I am so fucking grateful is that over the years of fighting anxiety I learned to control that bitch. If I was still the old me I wouldn't have gone to the place I am at now. 

I was now looking around for any suspicious movements and people that would be a threat to me. But there was no one at sight.

There must be something going on. They would just retreat without trying more.

Confusion made its way on my face and panic started to creep out. I still tried to be calm as possible. The only thing that was a problem was the fact that I didn't know what they have planned for me. It's like a surprise you don't want.

Would they really call Captain Levi? No, I'm pretty sure it was just a suggestion. They wouldn't be so dumb.

A hand sneaked around my waist and dragged me down with force. I was now pressed up against the wall with a blade facing my neck really hard.

"So you're the brat that everyone calls female me huh? Tch, I've never got such an insult before. I am way more observant than your stupid ass" a scoff left his mouth as he was looking down at me with the most boring look on his face.

"Well, well, well speak of the devil. Captain Levi" I smirked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Woah this shit was so hard to edit. I feel like I made this too long and I still haven't got to the point I wanted to.

Anyways.

What are your thoughts on Taja?


	3. Chapter 2

Sucker for pain- Lil Wayne, best if slowed  
TW: still the previous , not as much as before, but still putting it here :)

He pressed the blade against my throat even harder than before.

"I think you should slow down on that blade, Captain. No need to be so harsh" I clicked my tongue while looking down at the blade, which was sinking slowly , but surely into my skin.

"Says the one, who left six people unconsciously laying and covered in blood ,completely carelessly. And threatened a girl in to cooperate with you" he raised his brow at me.

Well, he had a point. 

"That was all self defense. If your squad ,or whatever that shit is, wouldn't lunge at me, they would be totally fine. Even the girl" explaining in a calm voice, I shurgged him off.

"It's actually ridiculous that they had to call you , to catch me. Y'know. That just shows how useless they ar-" 

"Watch your mouth" the pressure now completely on the blade , stung my neck as few drops of blood dripped down. His body pressed against mine.

His face inches away from mine. Not bad for first time of meeting him.

"Ooh Captain , you're really not bad looking. Has anyone ever told you that?" I chocked out, trying to push him off of me.

He rolled his eyes and looked away, a small scoff leaving his mouth.

When I felt his grip loosen around me and the blade, I quickly tried to knock him down, by kicking him where I knew it was going to hurt the most and make my run for it.

When I tried to do so, he caught on immediately at the speed of light and pressed me into the hard surface of the wall, putting his hand around my neck, really rightly. He then lifted me up ,any source of air.

"Ugh... Kinky.." I snickered in between the chokes, trying to rip off his fingers that were surrounding my neck.

His eyes widened a bit, but then changed into his normal, bored look.

"You should calm your horses if you don't want more reasons for me to kill you on the spot. You should be glad that he wants you alive" he gave me a death stare and squeezed my throat even more. I thought that it wasn't even more possible to do so.

"H..e?..A.. secret..admirer?" I chocked out, my throat getting tighter and tighter.

"You dumbass have a little of air to spare, and you use it for these. Don't know how can you be compared to me" he let go of my neck, my feet solidly dropping on the ground.

I inhaled loudly, my hands grasping around my neck. 

Oh, how much I missed the feeling. Breathing. Wow, so magical. We don't realize how much we have, until we loose it even for a second. Look at me. I think I might start writing my own poetry.

"Damn Captain, didn't know you were such a beast. At least ask me on a date first, and than leave marks" I remarked while massaging my neck, that definitely had some bruises from previous events. 

"I can't take her anymore, just handcuff her and let's go" he squeezed the bridge of his nose and motioned with his head at me.

I looked at him with a funny look , not understanding who the hell is he talking to. "Who the hell are you- Oh, where the hell did they come from" I looked at the soldiers , who started to made their way to me.

I gave them a cold glare, looking around for a way to escape. Maybe I still had chance.

I felt a hand grasp my arm harshly, making me stand still at one place. I yanked myself away with gritted teeth, trying to get out of the grasp. But he only pulled me closer to his body, his hand tightening around my arm more and more.

He then put his lips to my ear and whispered harshly, " Don't you dare to try to run away. I am tired of your bullshit already". I shut my eyes tightly, and bended my head to the side, now feeling his breath on my neck. 

"Suck my dick" I gritted my teeth at him, not sparring him a glance.

I then felt his knee come in contact with my stomach. I swear , that in that moment I saw my whole life through one big vision. Never in my life, someone kneeled me in my stomach like this.

Dropping to my knees a grunt escaped my lips. My arm was still in his tight grasp. He doesn't even let me enjoy pain the right way. What kind of human is this?

I felt someone put my hands behind my back, and after that a small 'click' was heard. Chills went through my body, when I felt the cold metal come in contact with my skin. 

Another pair of hands slipped at my waist , as I felt them unbuckling the straps to the gear. The straps than hit the ground, my waist and my hips feeling lighter. 

A growl escaped my throat, looking back at the young boy who was trying to be careful as much as he could to not touch me.

He then noticed my gaze and looked up at me. I greeted him with the coldest glare I could pull out at that moment. His eyes widened, he swallowed roughly and his body stiffened already.

"Get over with it already for fuck's sake" I snarled at him. He quickly switched his gaze to what he was doing before, his hands shaking a little.

Such pussies in the military. I am more embarrassed that I got caught. But on the 'lucky' side it was Captain Levi who got to me. So it's not that embarrassing. Fuck it, it still is. How could I be so stupid?

My hands balled into fists as I felt a strong hand pick me up and dragg me towards the unknown. I huffed, but haven't tried anything. I knew for a fact that I didn't want to get kneeled to my stomach like that.

Well, at least now we know that he likes being rough I guess. 

"Where the fuck are you dragging me? I depended on an answer.

"To the base" A woman answered in a soft voice behind me. I raised my brow at her and turn my head back to take a look.

There she was walking behind us, pretty short , auburn hair that were reaching to her shoulders, big eyes , but I could see the color because of the dark. She was... smiling... At...me? 

Why the hell was she smiling? 

I just spared her one last look before turning around, not uttering a word. She caught me by surprise. Why the hell would she smile at me in this situation?

The more we were walking I could see a carrige in the distance that was surrounded by people with firm looks on their faces, ready to use their blades and gears when needed. What an audience. All of this was unnecessary in my perspective. It's not like I could run away now. They just made it seem more big than it already was.

There was this tension in the air, even tho all was heard were our footsteps, crickets and probably drunk people yelling in the distance. It felt all so stressful and calm at once.

Once we finally arrived to our stop, they all saluted at Captain, and he dismissed them with his hand that was free. I only gave them a glare and looked away. He than motioned at me with his head to go in first, slowly letting go off of my arm,but still keeping his guard. After I sat down on the seat my body went numb completely. It was like I haven't sat down in years. The stress and adrenaline dying completely. I felt tired all of the sudden, my lids feeling heavy.

I sat down next to the door, but as soon as Captain saw where I was seated, he glared at me and said, " Your better switch to the window, before I knock you out".

My eyes rolled at him and jumped up a little to switch seats. I pouted and looked out of the window.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with hands behind my back, I adjusted more to the seat. Seeking comfort.

I felt the carrige move a little, seeing him and two other men sit down. Captain was next to me, the other two opposite to me. 

"What should we say to the Commander, sir?" The woman from earlier asked.

"Tell Erwin that we got her, and that she's alive". 

My neck almost broke, from how fast I turned my head at his words. That name evoked something in me. It evoked memories. So it was true. My long last best friend was now a Commander. What a crazy reunion will that be.


	4. Chapter 3

The ride to the base was quiet, radiating stressful and tense energy. Even though I was staring out of the window the whole ride, I could still feel their eyes melting holes in me. 

And the fact that Captain Levi was sitting so close, was not helping either. Everytime I shifted away he came closer, that it got to the point where I would tell him to back off and he would scoff at me that he was just making sure that I wouldn't jump out of the window, and being so stupid for thinking such things.

I mean, I thought about jumping about, but the fact that I had three man watching over me - one of them being humanity's strongest soldier, and having hands handcuffed behind my back wouldn't be the smartest idea. 

But of course, he had to start with his favourite topic; that he doesn't get, how in the world do they call me female him. That I'm too dumb to deserve such a title. Like okay man , same here, you can chill out. 

Ugh, I've met this man not even four hours ago and he's already pain in the ass. I hope that when they'll lock me up, he wouldn't be the one to check up and keep guard on me.

For fuck's sake, I hope he won't be the one dragging me to the cell. Backing off would be the least he could do.

I hate him. Truly with passion.

Few minutes flew by and suddenly we were finally here. As soon as I felt the carrige stop, the stress grew more and more. But I still kept my face expressionless.

I couldn't show any signs of being stressed.

The three of them walked out of the carrige, the Captain told me to stay in until I'm called. I mean I'm not complaining.

I started to hear more footsteps and chatter outside, which just let my curiosity rise. So many emotions. I could see people form around, trying to peek inside the carrige. 

Oh, fuck them.

I rolled my eyes and stayed in my trail of thoughts until I heard a familiar voice say, "Where is she?". My eyes widened at that. He sounded so... so mature now. It was a long time that I haven't seen him.

A hand suddenly yanked me out dropping me onto my knees roughly. The wind hit my face, but quickly shielded with my hair, flowing over my face.

I looked at the Captain through my hair angrily and clicked my tongue at him, "Jeez, a warning would be good beforehand".

He looked back at me, his face expressionless as ever, "Not my fault, you're not paying attention to what's happening around you".

Rolling my eyes, even tho I knew that he couldn't see me clearly, I switched my gaze to the ground, keeping it there still.

"Let me see your face, Taja" the familiar voice called out.

I ignored it for a bit, until I felt the same hand from before, grasp a fist full of my hair and yank my head backwards, outstretching my neck. 

As a response to the pain a growl left my throat. 

He was absolutely going to pay for this later. Fuckhead with a bad under cut. Hope his barber is going to chop all of his hair off on accident next time he'll get a new haircut.

When he finally let go, I looked in front of me, the first thing I saw was the moon and little lights flickering around. And then there he was. 

Erwin Smith himself in the flesh.

For a moment I glanced away from him to see what was happening. See I actually do pay attention, when I want to. There were all recruits, now making a path-like thingy for Erwin and other people that were standing in the middle, all looking directly at me. They were surrounding us all around. No chance to escape. Literally.

All of them were looking in front of them, staring into nothing, being positioned in a salute-like pose. Well they have some morals to say the least. Maybe they're not that useless.

"You didn't change a bit. Still the same stubborn you. Still the same piercing brown eyes" I heard a light chuckle escape his mouth. 

I scoffed at him and turned to fully face him.

"Wish I could say the same about you. You're more of a brat then you've been before"

"Woah Levi, she really reminds me of you" I heard a voice full of excitement exclaim. I looked in their direction, revealing a person in their early thirties , brown hair with glasses on. You could see that they were really enjoying this moment.

At least someone is having fun.

"No she does not" a scoff was heard behind me and I nodded.

"I agree with grumpy pants for the first time in this evening. I, do not" 

Suddenly a growl was heard behind me, I glanced back at him and snickered. Finally I was the one who got some fun out of this.

"Have you got any idea what have you done , Taja? Why would you do it? What was your motive?" His questions started to spill more and more.

"I don't need to answer you. You can do whatever you want to me" I looked at him with empty eyes. I felt empty.

His eyes were now looking at me with an emotion that no one had in a while. There was worry filled in them. Sadness, worry and concern radiating the most.

"Stop looking at me like that, you moron. I don't need any of your worry and neither of your concern" I scoffed and looked away. I just glared at the distance. I hated when people showed any of these emotions towards me. I felt like I was just week. And nothing else.

I heard footsteps come towards my direction and then a little thud was heard. I looked into it's direction, to see Erwin drop on his knees and just stare at me. I looked him in the eyes, finally seeing his beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

Suddenly he grabbed me by my jaw lightly, tilting my head from side to side. I shivered at his cold fingers coming in contact with my burning cheeks, but slowly gave in.

"Wha-, How did you end up like this?" He questioned in a small whisper, with disappointment in his voice. 

"You're not even trying to hide the fact, that you're disappointment in me. I guess I would do the same" rolling my eyes, I yanked my head away and looked at moon shining brightly.

"I would lie if I would say that I'm not. Because I am. But another part of me is, confused. How could you do these things?"

I looked back at him and gave him a death glare. How dare he speak like that, when he doesn't even know half of the story.

"Why are you talking to me like I just killed half of the population? You don't even understand the story fully. Just because you got 'Commander' in front of your name, doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that. I don't give a single fuck Erwin. After you left, we both split up and chose our ways. End of the story" I said in raised voice, letting the words just fly out of mouth how they wanted to. The rage, confusion, sadness, frustration after all these years coming alive all at once.

"Then let me understand! Let me know the story, so I can fully understand, what the fuck happened to you! Let me in again, Taja" he grabbed me by my shoulders and started to shake me a little, using the same tone like I did before. Like that would help with anything.

Can't say it didn't hurt, seeing my best friend looking at me in that way. My world felt like it was just shattering with the way he looked at me. 

I just stared at him, emotionless, not trying to show any emotion. I felt like screaming out everything out, but I couldn't. The words were holding at the back of my throat by a big threat that couldn't be cut off so easily. Or maybe they could, but I just didn't let them.

"All you need to know, is that I'm in deep, deep shit Erwin. And by being here just makes it two times more deeper"

He sighed, standing up all of the sudden,"Just answer me one question. Do you regretting any of your actions?" 

He looked me dead in the eyes, running a hand through his hair. And by that I knew he was stressed. He always did this when something happened. I smiled in my mind at the memories that action evoked.

"Why are you stressed, Erwin? I don't think you're the one on his knees with hands handcuffed behind your back. Plus being watched by more than twenty people, that are ready to kill you if you would even wanted to scratch your balls" I motioned around me with my head. 

"I can't stand this brat anymore" I heard before I felt a strong hand grasp my handcuffed wrist and rouhly dragging me away from the scene.

Of course it was grumpy pants. Who else. And there goes my attempt to escape from him again.

I tried to push myself off of him, but he only grasped my wrist harder and harder, dragging me to lord knows where.

"Levi, where are you taking her? What are you doing?" I heard Erwin call out behind us. I was confused as much as he was.

He just stayed quiet the whole time, not loosing up on my wrist. He dragged me all the way away from everything and everyone, to which looked like some stable. 

The lights started to be more faint in the distance, the place becoming more darker.

He opened the door by one big swing and closing it by a big thud, the stable almost shaking. I was greeted by horses and complete silence.

"What the hell are you-" my words stopped, feeling my stomach come in contact with his knee, knocking the air out of my lungs completely.

I pressed my back up against the wall, sliding down slowly.

"What's your problem for fuck's sake? Why the fuck my stomach? You don't have anything better to do, then beating me up?" I gritted my teeth and looked up at him, giving him a glare. This fucker is going to die once. And it's going to be because of me.

He suddenly took my jaw in his hand, squeezing the fuck out of my cheeks and lowered himself to my level.

"You have no idea what would have happened if Erwin wouldn't be your best friend. You would be in a cell, right at this moment, being left to rot. But look at you, mocking everyone like the little bitch you are. Just because of Erwin you're still even alive. So if I were you I would think twice about what I'm saying" he harshly let go, straightening himself up and crossing his arms.

Did he just call me a bitch?

I didn't understand any point of this. What I did couldn't be taken back now. It just happened. I will rot in one of the cells anyway.

"What the hell do you want me to do, huh? I can't take everything I did back. I won't let anyone toy around with me" I said through gritted teeth and massaged slowly the place he kneeled me in, making slight eye contact with him.

"Stop being so stubborn you fuck head. If you would tell us what we need, your punishment would be much smaller than it already is. The guilt being lowered a bit. You don't even know how disappointed he was at first, when he heard that you're the one behind these crimes. He was also worried. He was worried that he has lost you completely. Just because he hadn't seen you in a while, doesn't mean that he forgot all his feelings towards you" he explained, while looking me dead in the eyes. Well, that was something.

A small 'tsk' left my mouth as I rolled my eyes, looking away from him. 

Four words were repeating in my head all over.

Do it for Erwin.  
Do it for Erwin.  
Do it for Erwin.  
Do it for Erwin.  
Do it for Erwin.  
Do it for Erwin.  
Do it for Erwin.  
Do it for Erwin.

For the first time in a while, I would like to admit that I was scared. I was scared of myself. Everytime I would do something that I knew wasn't good, I would try to push it away as hard as I could to the back of my head, that it became a habit of mine. I knew it would be hard recalling these things.

I swallowed hardly and took a deep  
breath in, and let a deep breath out.

"Okay, I will tell you everything. But not in front of everyone"

He shifted a bit on his feet and nodded. There was a hint of surprise in his eyes, that was covered to his normal emotionless stare.

"Never said you had to spill it in front of everyone"

I made a tiktok for updates and all , so if you're interested go check it out: nxxvxxn_

Hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 4

After agreeing to Captain's requirements, Erwin decided that it would be the best if we moved to his office to have more privacy. 

I was more than happy to be able to get out of the scene from all of the eyes that were watching me. It made me feel obnoxious to a different level.

Our footsteps were echoing through the corridors of the castle, the little torches that were hanging off the walls, flickering a nice warm colors, having a very calming effect on me. I loved the dark, it made me feel safe.

I let my face muscles relax a bit while looking around, as we were passing which I would assume were rooms of the Scouts. 

After few minutes of us still trailing around the castle and passing more and more doors, my head was almost spinning from the fact that everything here looked the same. It felt like we were in a big maze that no one could escape.

The hallways felt like they were neverending.

"Ah, we're here" 

Guess I spoke too soon.

Erwin opened the door gently, motioning for the rest of us to walk in. 

When we walked in, the smell of cinnamon hit my nose instantly, making me feel more calm. I looked around to see how huge his office was.

It was fucking huge. The furniture was dark brown, bookshelves all around. His desk was in the middle with two chairs in front of it and a small couch next to one of the walls. There was a massive window facing the back of the desk. The desk was messy as hell. Papers scattered all around. What a pig.

What a mood killer.

"The desk is disgusting. If someone would have to judge you based on your workplace, I feel like you wouldn't do good" these were my first words after walking in. 

"See, I told you already" I look at Levi, to see him giving Erwin the 'see, I knew I was right' look while leaning against a wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

Erwin rolled his eyes and flopped on the chair behind his desk, ruffling his hair. "You two need to cut it off. It doesn't look that... Bad" he tried to put the paper aside by forming little piles ,but the papers fell down from the loss of balance.

I let out a small snicker, raising my brows a bit at him. I sat down on the little couch, resting my back against it. Too soft for my liking, but will do for now.

Erwin cleared his throat and straightened himself up a bit.

"Well as you know, this is Captain Levi Ackerman, I assume that he gave you a warm welcoming" I glared at him and scoffed. Yeah. So fucking warm. 

"And that is Hange Zoe. They are Captain as well. " he motioned at Hange who was waving at me like crazy while squeeking.

Well, that was very much unexpected. I've never seen anyone to look at me with such excitement.

"Yeah nice to meet you and all, but asking this wouldn't hurt. Do my hands have to be like this all night or can someone put that shit off of me? I can't feel my hands" 

Erwin started to reach in his pockets, but looked at me with with slight apologizing look, I pursed my lips and nodded in understatement.

"Does anyone have keys? I must've forgotten mine somewhere" I gave him a glare and he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

Thanks a lot, best friend.

The both of them started to reach their pockets, which seemed like forever to me. It felt like they were taking so long , just so I can suffer a little more.

After which felt like a year to me, the sound of a key clinging echoed through the room.

"I found one, let's see if it's going to fit" Captain Levi started to walk to me with the key in his hand.

"Turn around" he motioned with his head at me and I nodded , scooting around a bit.

When he lowered himself down I felt his hair brush my neck a bit, making me shift my whole body away, but he pulled my wrist to stay in place and scoffed at me for being stubborn.

When a small click was heard I felt the pressure on my wrists loosen up, feeling free again, hearing the handcuffs drop beside me.

I brought my wrists to my chest, massaging the sore places of them and tried to 'erase' the marks that were already formed on my skin.

"Well, looks like it worked" turning on his heel, he put his hands in the pockets of his pants, making his way to the one of the walls.

"Maybe, you're not so bad after all" I mumbled more to myself than for him. I heard a small 'tch' from him and his footsteps being more distant.

There was a small knock heard at the door, that drew everyone's attention to it. Erwin than called out to them, the door now opening just to reveal the woman with auburn hair from before.

"Petra? What can I do for you?" 

"O-oh, sorry Commander we were just wondering if you would like some tea or anything else" she stuttered out, and walked into the room with two other men behind her.

"Tea would be great" he smiled at her and she nodded turning back and closing the door, but I stopped her.

"Hey, can I have a cigarette? Forgot mine in one of the pockets of the trousers, I gave to the girl. And maybe some ice, I'm beat up" I looked at Erwin, asking him for a permission with my eyes.

"You smoke?" Was the only thing that he got out of himself. 

I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lip harshly, "Coping is a bitch, Erwin". I then looked to the floor, staring at the details to avoid his gaze.

I knew that now, he was more upset then before. I would be too in his place.

After a long pause he sighed, "Bring some matches, a cigarette and ice. And Taja, we'll talk about this later" he warned.

I clicked my tongue at him and rolled my eyes. As always, controlling as ever. I knew that what I was doing was bad, but I couldn't get rid off it. It just stayed with me from the first time I tried it. Felt so bad and so good at the same time.

"Yeah, sure dad" 

Petra then nodded and hurriedly closed the door with a small thud.

"Okay I think it's time you start talking. I don't have all night" Captain Levi, said clearly bored.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest, resting my back against the couch. 

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know. I would've completely forgot" I sarcastically remarked, raising my brow at him.

"Levi, I know you don't like it, but I just can't help myself. You two are very similar" I heard Hange whisper to him, completely oblivious of the fact that everyone could hear them.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, looking away. "Shut it, four eyes"

"Since when do people started to compare me to him anyway? There's nothing similar between the two of us. I'm more better than Captain grumpy pants" 

I didn't get it at all. Where the hell did they got that shit out from. It was ridiculous to call me the 'female Levi Ackerman'. 

He quickly turned his gaze at me giving me a glare and I smirked at him. That's the least, that he got for kicking the shit out of me.

"Well, after people around found out about the fact, who actually was behind all of this, they called you after him because of your fighting abilities and also because they heard about your attitude. They didn't know your name yet so they called you the female Levi Ackerman. We all were kind of surprised to say the least. Of course Levi being Levi, he called this utterly ridiculous. But after finding out your real name we moved past the nickname, but other people seemed to like it. So it grew with you more and more" 

Erwin explained, his fingers tapping on the surface of the dark brown desk , and Hange nodding to every word that left his mouth in process.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.   
"It is utterly ridiculous. The fact that people prefer to call me after a man and not my real name is completely ridiculous. I deserve my own title, even tho those things weren't good, but I still deserve to be called by my own name. And not after Captain grumpy pants here"

Captain gave me an intense stare, his eyes forming into small slits. I gave him the same stare back holding it a bit, until the knock on the door interrupted us.

"Come in" Erwin demanded as the door slowly opened, revealing Petra with a small tray in her hands with the two people from before trailing behind her with some stuff also in their hands.

One of them came up to me and handed me a small tray with one cigarette and few matched on it.

"Only one?" I tilted my head at that sight and raised my head at Erwin.

"Yes, only one. This is the last time you're smoking. You're even lucky I'll let you smoke here" he grabbed his teacup and started to stir the liquid intensely.

Well, better than nothing.

Sighing, I said my thanks and put the tray beside me. Taking the cigarette in my hand, I gently put it in my mouth and reached for one of the matches, but Erwin stopped me, giving out a deep sigh.

"Go to the window, so you don't get the smell in here"

"Geez" walking over to the window, I opened it and sat down on the ledge of it, putting my leg up for support and rested my arm on it's knee.

Finally after litting up the little stick, I closed my eyes and rest my head against the window.

After a moment, I spoke up.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I turned my head at them, raising my eyebrow.

"When? How? Why? These are the main questions. We'll get to every one of them slowly, but surely" Erwin turned his chair to me, taking a sip.

Letting out a little chuckle, I looked out of the window to admire the view. It was a really beautiful night.

It was full moon, so that meant that it was shining on it's fullest. But also the little lights flickered in the distance and everywhere was quite. You could still see clearly, but obviously not as much. The only thing you could see clearly was the night sky covered in little stars that were flickering here and than.

"I guess I'll try to put it in the easiest way possible. Not so long after you left for the military, I got into an accident with four men and had to stand up against them. Out of nowhere five kids ran up to me and helped me. They saw my fighting abilities and asked me to join in, and I did. But after years, we suddenly split up, so I started to act on my own and that's it. The end" 

I wasn't telling the whole story, because I didn't wanted to think back to the old times. It would have a bad effect on me. I was tired of feeling down because of the past.

"That was.. very quick to say the least" Erwin decided to speak up and I let out a weak chuckle.

"As I said, the easiest way as possible, that's all you need to know" I added ,watching as the smoke I let escape from my mouth, fading away into the dark night.

The three of them were silent, not uttering a word, but still watched every one of my moves. The look on their faces, their eyes clearly showed that they knew that I didn't tell them the full story. But none of them pressured me to go further, and that's how it should stay.

"Where did you get the ODM gear from? Did they taught you how to use it?" I turned my head to Levi, who was staring at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"Very good question, I would like to know that too" Erwin added, clearly invested in this.

I froze a bit, trying to think of the right answer. They're not going to like what I was going to say, but I believe that the punishment couldn't be worse than it already was.

"Let's just say that I, borrowed it from one of the Military Police brats and decided to not give it back until I wanted to. I learned how to use it on my own, it was after we split up and I decided to start on my own" 

They all exchanged weird looks, their eyes slightly widened. I raised my brows at them, not understanding what the fuck was going on.

I mean sure, I understand that I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't expect that kind of reaction from them. Especially not from Ackerman.

"No wonder they call you the female Ackerman" our heads turned to Hange who was looking into nothing, scratching their chin, making me part my lips a bit, not being sure what that meant.

"Hange" Ackerman hissed at them, elbowing them in a very fast motion into the stomach. Hange responded with a grunt, moving their hands to grab their stomach.

Erwin let out a big sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head at them. What a mess this was.

The two of them held eye contact, while Hange was almost dying , pressed against the wall, leaving me to wonder what was the meaning of their words. 

'No wonder they call you the female Ackerman' 

The Captain nodded at Erwin, giving him some kind of consent.

"Taja, are you sure you've never met Captain Levi? Or at least have heard of him?" 

Parting my lips a bit, I tilted my head to the side and tried to think if there was a possibility for me to know him.

After few seconds of hard thinking I shrugged at them.

"I don't think I'm aware of knowing him in any other way than just a Captain"

Even if there was, my memory wasn't the best one. Well, it only served me right if it was deeply for me the most important thing in the world. But there weren't many of these in my brain.

Silence now filled the room, louder than ever. The three of them were intesely staring at each other, from my side of view it looked like they were almost arguing by the help of their eyes. 

"Um Taja, could you please exit my office for a bit? There should be some scouts outside so they'll keep you company. I'll call you back when you're needed" Erwin turned to me, motioning at the door with his hand, urging at me with his eyes.

"Sure" nodding, I quickly put out the cigarette.

Hopping off of the ledge, I closed the window and dusted off my pants with my hands, making my way to the door, not looking back at them.

What could have got them in such a mood? I mean there wasn't even a good mood to start with, but it definitely got worse than it was before.

They stayed silent until I rushed out of the door and closed it gentle after me.

I was greeted with the looks of Petra and the two men from before. They looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. Shifting my gaze between them, I made my way to the closest wall, pressing my back against it and slowly slid down to sit down. Their gaze never leaving me.

"I would be more comfortable without the stares you give me, y'know" 

In a matter of second they switched their gazes away from me, scratching the back of their heads. Very synchronized, I must say. Hugging my knees, I looked around the halls and studied the details of the dark, only torches flickering. Dead silence, no one anywhere.

Suddenly, mumbling was heard from the other side, sounding very intensely. It almost sounded like they were hissing. Wonder what got up their asses.

Wandering in my thoughts, I gasped a bit. I didn't even get to drink the tea that was probably cold and put some ice on my swollen wounds. What a way to go, Taja. 

Wouldn't lie I would say, that I wasn't excited to have some tea. But cold won't do anymore.

Erwin's pov

"Levi, you can't lie when we say that you two are similar as hell. Coincidence or not the life's of the two of you are matching pretty good" Levi smacked the back of Hange's head, growling at them.

"So what? That doesn't excuse what you mentioned in front of her. You made her be more curious than she already was. Almost no one knows about my past and I think it should stay that way" he gave them a stern look, glaring holes in their head.

Hange chuckled, putting a hand in front of their mouth and took a sip from her tea.

"Oh come on Levi, stop being so dramatic. The only thing that's on her mind is probably thinking of a good way to escape away from here"

I trailed off into my thoughts, their voices getting muffled, making me feel like I was under the water. But I didn't care.

Would she really try to escape? Did the mentality of a (dare I say) thieft or a trouble maker got to her? Was she planning on not giving up and running away? I mean, after almost all her life spending time with them, she had to be at least like them.

But maybe, the part of her that knew that giving up and give herself in was the good choice.

Now that I think of it, if she could put down six soldiers there wouldn't be a problem for her to put only three down that were ' guarding ' her. Maybe it was a good choice to send her outside.

But to think of it, we would hear thumps coming from outside if she would've tried something, right?

"Hey Erwin! Are you listening? I was asking about what's going to happen next with her. What is going to be the next move?" Hange waved their hand in front of my face and pinched my cheek a bit.

I pushed the hand away from me, giving out a big sigh.

"Well, considering that we have only two options, we have to decided between them. And that is letting her join the Scouts as we did with Levi, or lock her up. But her abilities are too good to be wasted"

Hange gave me a nod, showing their support in my idea. Levi just stayed silent, looking at the ground with his arms crossed on his chest. 

"Only two? There's a third option" he mumbled out, making me raise my brow at him.

"And that is?"

"Killing her. One less of a brat" he shrugged making Hange gasp and me rolling my eyes at him. What a comedy god.

Hange started to shake their head intensely rocking their finger from side to side in front of Levi's face.

"I won't let that happen. As Erwin said, she has too much potential to be wasted. I'll take care of her if needed" they stood their ground, looking serious as ever.

"I think it would be the best if we put her in Levi's squad. She needs to be taught to respect and morals in general-" in middle of suggestion, Hange interrupted with their whining.

"Come on, Erwin! I'll teach her good and I bet that Levi doesn't even want her. The two of them would bite their heads off if they could" 

I hesitated a bit, looking at Levi with a pleading look. It wasn't a lie what Hange mentioned about Levi. It's clear that they don't like each other. And having the two of them being the two most strongest would only provoke them. But at the other side she needs to learn respect.

Oh Taja, what trouble you make me go through.

"I don't care where that brat ends up. We can try putting her under Hange and I guarantee you, that she'll be the one begging us to transfer her somewhere else. If she really is like me than she's not going to be able to stand four eyes" he shrugged his shoulders, making Hange look at him with a pounting look.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, letting out a big sigh. They're worse than little kids.

"Well, than it's settled I guess. We'll see if she agrees and than we will train her and make her tell us what we need" 

Hange squeeked in excitement and did a little dance around the room, thanking me like a million times. Levi just gave me a nod, his eyes spiking with nothing else than boredom. As always, nothing gets him amused.

I edited this chapter over 15 times or more lmao

Pick any songs you would like

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
